halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Verdad y Reconciliación (nivel)
¿Buscando al Verdad y Reconciliación, el crucero de batalla? Verdad y Reconciliación es el tercer nivel en la campaña de Halo: Combat Evolved donde el Jefe Maestro debe abordar el Crucero Covenant, el Verdad y Reconciliación, usando un Ascensor de Gravedad. Una vez dentro, debe buscar dentro de la inmensa nave Covenant y rescatar al Capitán Jacob Keyes, entonces escapar del crucero enemigo. Diálogo Parte 01: Verdad y Reconciliación {Cinemática} {La vista pasa encima de una meseta, con un crucero Covenant encima.} Cortana: "El enemigo ha capturado al Capitán Keyes en uno de sus cruseros, el Verdad y Reconciliación. La nave mantiene actualmente su posición a unos trescientos metros por encima del otro lado de esta meseta." Pelican Echo 419 aparece, y comienza a aterrizar. Marine SCDO1: "¿Y cómo entraremos en la nave si esta en el aire? El cuerpo me ha dado un rifle, no alas." Sargento johnson: "Hay un ascensor de gravedad que transporta tropas y suministros de la nave a la superficie. Así entraremos." {Mientras el Pelican aterriza.} {Juego} Cortana: "Cuando entremos en la nave, podré localizar la señal de rastreo de los implantes neurales del Capitán Keyes." Sargento Johnson: "¡Venga, vamos, ya ya ya! ¡El cuerpo no nos paga por horas!" {Los SCDO's y el Jefe salen de la nave.} Cortana: "Nos mantendremos en el terreno elevado en la derecha. Así podremos examinar las posiciones del Covenant sin que nos detecten. ¡Atención! He detectado cañones fijos del Covenant cerca del siguiente paso. Recomiendo que utilices el Rifle de Precisión para eliminar a los artilleros mientras yo pido refuerzos a los Marines. (Radio) Preparaos para dranos apoyo, Sargento. El Jefe Maestro va a eliminar a distancia a todos los que pueda del Covenant. No abra fuego hasta que oeis que el enemigo nos dispara. Así podremos conservar la ventaja de la sorpresa." {Una vez que el Covenant encuentra al Jefe.} Sargento Stacker: "¡Acabad con ellos!" {Los Marines abren fuego.} {Si no todos los Covenant han sido matados, un Grunt va a correr a una torreta Shade.} Cortana: "¡Alerta! Un Covenant se dirige hacia un cañón fijo. (Punto de Navegación sobre el Grunt) ¡Acábalo!" {Ya que el área está limpia.} Cortana: "Alto. El rastreador muestra movimiento detrás de la siguiente curva." Sargento Stacker: "Estaremos preparados para avanzar en cuanto nos llames, Cortana." {Mientras el Equipo Charlie se introduce más en la meseta.} Cortana: "Fuerzas Covenant detectadas más adelante. El camino de la izquierda debería servirnos para rodearlos." Sargento Stacker : "Nos quedaremos aquí mientras usted se pone en posición, Chief." {Si el Jefe sube a la izquierda.} Cortana: "Cortana a Equipo Charlie. El Jefe cubrió la izquierda. Recomiendo que vayan por en medio." {Si el Jefe va en medio.} Cortana: "Cortana a Equipo Charlie. Subid por la izquierda, así podreís flanquear al enemigo." Marine SCDO 2: "Recibido." {Después de que el último Covenant es acabado.} Cortana: "¡Alerta! ¡Nave de transporte Covenant aproximándose!" {Cuando el área está segura.} Cortana: "Estamos justo debajo de la nave ahora." Marine SCDO 1: ¡Bien! ¿Esto es bueno o malo? Marine SCDO 2: "Madre de Dios... nunca pense que vería una de esas cosas tan cerca. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar a esa cosa?" Marine SCDO 2: "Si vamos a entrar en esa cosa, necesitaremos un plan." Cortana: "El ascensor de Gravedad que el Covenant usa para transportar tropas y suministros a la superficie. Necesitamos atacarlos en la zona de carga, y usar elascensor para entrar." {Si o más Marines están muertos.} Cortana: "Cortana a Echo 419, pido refuerzos a nuestra posición." Martillo: "Recibido, Cortana, Echo 419 aproximándose." {Tropas Covenant bajan por el ascensor, y atacan.} Marine SCDO 2: "¡Contacto, enemigo a la vista!" Marine SCDO 1: "¡Rayos, esos cañones estacionarios nos están haciendo pedazos!" {Otra nave de transporte Covenant se acerca.} Cortana: "¡Alerta! ¡Se aproxima nave Covenant!" {Cuando el equipo acaba con todos, incluyendo los Hunters.} Sargento Stacker: (Si 4 o todos los Marines siguen vivos) "Hemos asegurado la zona, Vamos a hacernos con el "Gravi-ascanesor". ¡Marines! Preparaos para el abordaje." Marine SCDO 1: "¡Si, señor!" (Los SCDO's se reunen en el ascensor) (Si 3 o más Marines murieron) Cortana: "Cortana a Echo 419. Hemos llegado al ascensor de Gravedad y esperamos refuerzos." Martillo: "Recibido, Cortana. Aguantad, compañeros. Martillo, corto." Cortana: "Cuando estemos dentro de la nave, puedo localizar la interfaz neural del mando del Capitán. Probablemente estará en el calabozo de la nave o cerca de él, lo que reduce el área de búsqueda." Martillo: "Echo 419 aproximándose, despejad la zona." Sargento Jonhson: "¡Todos fuera!" {o} Sargento Jonhson: "¡Vamos, ya ya ya!" {Los Marines saludan al Jefe y pasan al Ascensor de Gravedad.}. Parte 02: En la tripa de la Bestia {Cinemática} Marine 1: "¡Whoa!" {El Marine comienza a volar.} Marine 2: "¡Oh!" {El Jefe comienza a flotar.} {Una vez que todo el equipo esta dentro.} {Juego} Cortana: "Estamos dentro. He localizado el transpondedor de la INM del Capitán. No se detectan defensas del Covenant." Marine 1: "¿Qué, no hay nadie del Covenant? Creés que no hay nadie en casa..." {Mientras el Covenant ataca al equipo.} Marine 2: "¡Contacto! ¡Muchos contactos!" Marine 3: "¡No hay nadie del Covenant! ¡Tenías que habrir la bocaza, eh!" {Cuando el equipo mata a todos los Covenant.} Marine 2: "Área segura, Señor. Mejor nos movemos. ¿Qué hay con esa puerta?" {En lo que el equipo se encuentra una gran puerta.} Marine 2: "La puerta está cerrado, señor. No puedo abrirla. No podemos pasar." Cortana (Radio): "Hay que usar los pasillos y encontrar otra forma de pasar." Sargento Stacker: "Seremos blancos fáciles en espacios tan pequeños. nos quedaremos aquí hasta que encuentres una forma de abrirla del otro lado, Jefe." Cortana: "Jefe, vamos a ver si hay otra forma de abrir la puerta." {Mientras que el Jefe avanza por los pasillos.} Cortana: "Espera. Esa de ahí es la puerta bloqueada. Los Marines están esperando al otro lado. Los controles para abrirla deben de estar en esta sala." {Cuando el Jefe abre la puerta.} Marine 3: "¡Todo despejado, señor!" Cortana: "Necesitamos movernos." Marine 1: "Muy bien, todos tranquilizense. Griten si ven algo." {Cuando el equipo llega a un gran hangar de lanzaderas.} {Si 3 o más Marines murieron.} Cortana: "Cortana a Echo 419, pido refuerzos a nuestra posición. Martillo: "Martillo aquí, Cortana... te recibo, pero están dentro de la nave. No creo que pueda — " Cortana (Radio): "Asegura mi señal y acercate rápido y bajo. Hay una bahía de lanzaderas en el lado de la nave." Martillo: "Recibido, Cortana - Echo 419 aproximándose." {Mientras el Jefe y el equipo acaban con los demás Covenant en el hangar.} Marine 3: "Ahora, ¿por dónde debemos ir? ¡Todas las puertas están cerradas en este nivel!" Cortana (Radio): "Esperen un momento. Voy a acceder a la Red de Combate del Covenant y buscar un código para abrir la puerta." Marine 2: "Apresurate, Cortana, no podemos matenerlos a raya todo el dia." {Dos Hunters aparecen en el lugar y comienzan a atacar.} {Una vez que matas a los Hunters.} Cortana: "Ya está. Que todo mundo pase ya. No puedo garantizar que no se bloquie de nuevo cuando se cierre." {Si todos los Marines están muertos, y el Jefe se acerca al segundo nivel del hangar.} Cortana: "Voy a pedir refuerzos. No servirá de nada seguir sin más fuerza." Cortana (Radio): "Cortana a Martillo. Necesitamos tropas adicionales. Abriremos la puerta de la bahía otra vez. Entra y entrega los refuerzos." Martillo: "Recibido, Cortana. Echo 419 esperando a tu señal." {El Jefe desactiva la puerta del hangar.} Cortana (Radio): "Cortana a Echo 419. La bahía de lanzaderas esta abierta. Puedes aproximarte." Martillo: "Recibido. Echo 419 aproximándose." {Ya que el equipo alcanza el puente de la nave y mata a todos los Covenant ahí.} Cortana: "Este parece el centro de mando de la nave. La señal de transpondedor del Capitán es fuerte, debe estar cerca." Marine 1: "Esta es una buena posición, Jefe. Nosotros podemos cuidar de este lugar mientras vas y encuantras al Capitán, buena suerte." {Cuando el Jefe pasa por el calabozo vacio.} Cortana: "Debemos estar en el calabozo. Estas parecen celdas de detención. Probablemente haya varias celdas de detención. El Capitán debe de estar en una de ellas. Debemos seguir buscándolo." {Cuando el Jefe pasa por un centro de detención lleno.} Marine Prisionero 1: "¡Es el Jefe!" Marine Prisionero 2: "¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!" Marine Prisionero 3: "¡Jefe, saqueme de aquí!" Capitán Keyes: "Cuidado Jefe, los guardias del Covenant están usando algún tipo de sistema de encubrimiento." thumb|Keyes abriendose paso a tiros con el Aguijoneador {Cuando el Jefe acaba con los guardias.} Capitán Keyes: "Bien hecho, Jefe." Marine Prisionero: "Eso fue increible, señor, si que les pateó el cu— (Interrumpido)" Capitán Keyes: ¡Basta, Soldado! Hay que abrir las celdas, Jefe. El control del poder está en ese tablero. {El Jefe abre las puertas.} {Cinemática} Capitán Keyes: "Esto ha sido una temeriaridad. Los dos lo saben muy bien... gracias. (Pausa) ¡Marines! Preparen y cargen sus armas, preparaos para movernos." {Los Marines toman un Rifle de Plasma cada uno.} Marine 1: "Si, Señor." Capitán Keyes: "Mientras el Covenant nos tenía aquí encerrados, oí a los guardias hablar sobre ese mundo en forma de anillo. Lo llaman... "Halo"." Cortana (Radio): "Un momento, sir. Accediendo a la red de Combate del Covenant. (Pausa) Según los datos de sus redes, el anillo tiene una gran importancia religiosa. Si no me equivoco... creen que Halo es una especie de arma, de un poder inmenso e inimaginable." Capitán Keyes: "Entoces es cierto. El Covenant no paraba de decir: "Quien controle Halo controlará el destino del Universo." Cortana (Radio): "Ahora lo entiendo... he interceptado una serie de mensajes sobre un equipo del Covenant que esta buscando una "Sala de Control". Yo pensaba que buscaban el puente de un crucero que inutilizamos en la batalla encima del anillo. Pero deben de estar buscando la Sala de Control de Halo." Capitán Keyes: "Malas noticias. Si Halo es un arma, y el Covenant se hace de su control, la usarán contra nosotros y aniquilarán toda la raza humana." (Pause) "Jefe, Cortana, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes. Llegar antes que el Covenant a la Sala de Control de Halo. ¡Marines! ¡Adelante!" Marine 1: "Si, Señor." " {El Capitán toma un Aguijoneador}. Capitán Keyes: Jefe, ustad va a encabezar. Part 03: Cállate y sigueme... Señor {Juego} Cortana: "Debemos volver al hangar de lanzaderas y pedir por evacuación." {Después de alcanzar el puente de nuevo, dos Elites camuflageados te atacan, y el Sargento Stacker y su escuadrón están muertos.} Cortana (Radio): "¡Lo conseguimos! Cortana a Echo 419. Tenemos al Capitán y necesitamos evacuación de inmediato." Martillo: "Negativo, Cortana, me están atancando unas patrullas aereas del Covenant, y tengo problemas para quitarmelas de encima. Será mejor que busqueis vuestro propio transporte... lo siento." Cortana (Radio): "Recibido, Martillo. Cortana, corto. (Al Capitán) No tenemos apoyo aereo, Capitán. Hay que aguantar aquí hasta que pueda venir." Marine Prisionero 1: "¡Oh Dios! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Estamos perdidos, tío!" Capitán Keyes: "Basta ya de lloriqueos, soldado. Recuerde que es un infante de Marine. Cortana, si el Jefe y tú nos podeis introducirnos en una de las naves de transporte del Covenant, yo puedo pilotar para salir de aquí." Cortana (Radio): "Si, Capitán. Todavía queda una nave de transporte del Covenant." {El Jefe regresa al hangar de lanzaderas.} {Cuando liberas la nave.} {Cinemática} Cortana: "Ya está, la nave de transporte está suelta." Capitán Keyes: "Todo el mundo arriba, vamos abordo." Cortana (Radio): "Un momento que me conecto a los controles de la nave." Captain Keyes: "Ah, no hace falta. Este párajo lo saco yo solo." Cortana (Radio): ¡Capitán! ¡Hunters! Captain Keyes: "¡Agarrense!" {Embiste a los Hunters con le nave.} Marine Prisionero 3: "¡Muy bien, señor!" Capitán Keyes: "Ahora nos las van a pagar." {El Spirit sale y la pantalla cambia a negro.} {Si el Capitán muere en algún momento.} Cortana: "¡No! Sin el Capitán... (lentamente) el Covenant ya ha ganado..." {El juego regresa al último control.} Trivia Glitches *Si logras derribar la torreta a la cual un Grunt irá corriendo (el que Cortana marca con un punto de navegación), Cortana seguirá advirtiendo que el Grunt subirá a la torreta y seguirá marcándolo, pero este se comportará normalmente. *Antes de llegar a la zona donde está el ascesor de gravedad, si avanzas muy rápido antes que el control ocurra y que los Marines, Cortana pedirá refuerzos y los demás Marines aun te seguirán. Si fuiste muy cuidadoso, tendrás 10 Marines para luchar contigo. El mismo glicth se puede repetir cuando llegas por primera vez al hangar, haciendo que el Echo 419 diga “Recibido Cortana, Echo 419 aproximándose” tres veces. *En el calabozo donde el Capitán Keyes se encuentra, puedes matarlo a él y a los Marines aun con las celdas activadas solo necesitas apuntar en un lugar muy preciso mientras estas en frente de los escudos. Si los matas y luego desactivas las celdas, después de la cinemática, Keyes y los Marines estarán enfrente de ti disparandote. *Antes de alcanzar el segundo nivel del hangar, hay un Grunt muerto con un arma usualmente cargada y dos granadas. Si entras y sales de la puerta, este desaparecerá. *Si matas a dos aliados en la última parte del nivel, Keyes aparecerá como enemigo en tu HUD. En Legendario, te disparará con su Aguijoneador de vez en cuando o te lanzara muchas granadas de fragmentación. La cantidad de granadas que te puede lanzar parece ser infinita. De vez en cuando, te disparará en la última cinemática. *Es posible matarte al desactivar las celdas de contención. Solo dispara al escudo correctamente. En la cinemática, tu cuerpo va a flotar donde el Jefe Maestro debería estar caminando, y cuando termine, tu seguirás muerto, y tendrás que volver al último control. *Si Keyes muere al mismo tiempo que liberas la nave, la primera parte de su muerta aparecerá cortada. La cinemática del fin del nivel aparecerá e irás al siguiente nivel. *Si intentas matar a tu equipo antes de subir al ascensor ellos aparecerán en la nave e intentarán matarte apenas se termine la cinemática. Errores *Había un error en el desarrollo temprano del juego en el que Keyes tenía un problema en su IA el cual hacía que disparara a un cuerpo muerto puesto que usa un Aguijoneador, él dispararía a un Covenant muerto, el cual explotaría y lo mataría. *Como en El Cartógrafo silencioso, encontrarás grupos de Marines muertos dentro de la nave sin explicación alguna. Una posibilidad es que ellos hayan sido asesinados por el Covenant, aunque por alguna razón los cuerpos tienen armas cerca. *En algunos de los pasillos de la nave, hay una pequeña mancha de sangre de Flood en el piso. Esto es raro ya que el Flood fue liberado más adelante en el juego. Solo hay una mancha, y similar a la que encuentras más adelante en 343 Guilty Spark. Miscelaneo *Si pones atención mientras buscas al Capitán a lo largo del nivel, encontrarás varios grupos de Marines muertos en el Verdad y Reconciliación. Esto es raro ya que los Marines que acompañaban al Capitán fueron con él al calabozo y los únicos Marines que entraron a la nave acompañaban al Jefe Maestro. Puede que ellos fueran un equipo de reconocimiento antes del de rescate. En el libro Halo: The Flood, se dice que un reconocimiento confirmó que Keyes estaba en el crucero. Además, también dice que el Jefe Maestro pasó varios grupos de Marines muertos en su recorrido en la nave. *Los Marines prisioneros y Keyes son muy buenos matando enemigos. Son más precisos y fuertes que los Marines normales. *Este es el único nivel del juego y de la Trilogía con el que conmienzas con un Rifle de Presición con 64 balas de reserva. Cuando tienes menos de 24 balas, comienzas a recoger munición, Solo puedes tener 24 balas en un Rifle de Presición normal. Una razón para que le dieran un rifle con tanta munición podría ser que la primera parte del nivel es solo por francotirador , y ellos querían que el jugador se acostumbrara a francotirador. *Este es el primer nivel de la trilogia en el que puedes perder una misión, no al morir, sino, al dejar que tu objetivo sea destruido. Esto se repite en Las Fauces. *Este es el primer nivel en que el jugador lucha contra un Zealot en toda la serie de juegos. *Si a Keyes le apuntas con el francotirador se puede leer en su placa "hi my name is keyes" *Este mismo nivel aparece como el ultimo nivel en el juego Halo Zero. en:The Truth and Reconciliation Categoría: Niveles de la campaña de Halo: Combat Evolved Categoría:Niveles Categoría:Halo: Combat Evolved Categoría:Campaña Categoría:Niveles de la campaña Categoría:Niveles de Halo: Combat Evolved Categoría:Lugares